Slugs
This page is only for giving quick information of each Slug in the Metal Slug series. If you want to see some sketches and in-depth information of the vehicles in the Metal Slug series, check the index at the end of this page. SV-001 "Metal Slug" The first Slug to appear in the ''Metal Slug'' series, it is also the most seen vehicle in all of their games. The SV-001 is a tank that features vulcan guns and a cannon firing powerful shells. Pressing the secondary weapon button while crouching will instead use the player's grenades. Its sheer strength and weight can crush cars and knock infantry out of the way with ease. If equipped with Armor Piercing shells, its cannon will fire at a faster rate and in a straight trajectory, which tears through some enemy vehicles with ease. However, collecting the NORM shell reverts the cannon back to the normal arc trajectory and power again. In the first game only starting from Mission 4, enemies will attempt to grab onto the SV-001. They can block the cannon (requiring three cannons to remove them), tear down the Vulcan off, or place a grenade inside the cockpit. Moving around will shake them off. While the SV-001 is usually gray, one variation is the SV-001 Type-R. Unlike the regular SV-001, the Type-R moves faster, jumps higher, and does not take heavy recoil when hit. The gold variant first appears in Mission 3 of Metal Slug X, in Mission 1 of Metal Slug 3 by riding on the Borobune Slug and again in Metal Slug 6 before the fight against the Invader Queen. Both the SV-001 and the Type-R are worth 300,000 points starting from Metal Slug X. All SV-001s are worth 10,000 points in the first game and 100,000 points in Metal Slug 2. SV-Camel Basically a camel equipped with a Vulcan strapped to it. This Slug is found in Mission 1 of Metal Slug 2/X, and in Mission 4 of Metal Slug 3. It cannot be killed, and the camel will remain idle until you mount it again. It can engage in a Metal Slug Attack just like the SV-001, but instead of exploding, it will run off screen, trampling any enemies caught in its path. In Metal Slug 2/X, the SV-Camel can be brought into Mission 2. It doesn't mean much as it will stop on a pool of water to drink forcing the rider to dismount. The SV-Camel is worth 400,000 points in Metal Slug X. In Metal Slug 2, it is worth 100,000 points. SVX-15D Slugnoid This Slug is a mecha in which the character pilots. The Slugnoid is equipped with a pair of dual Vulcan guns and a downward-facing cannon. The Slugnoid can jump higher and farther thanks to the boosters, and the vehicle's legs can avoid any low-rolling projectiles such as the Sarubia's and the Rebel infantryman's rolling grenades. The ammunition varies, either standard cannon shells or walking, Iron Lizard-style bombs. However it can lose the Vulcan guns on the first two hits sustained, so be careful. The Slugnoid is worth 200,000 points starting from Metal Slug X. In Metal Slug 2, it is worth 100,000 points. SVF-07V Slug Flyer The first aerial vehicle to appear in the ''Metal Slug'' series. It is a VTOL jet sporting a Vulcan and Sidewinder missiles that are deployed from the bottom of the jet. Since this Slug can fly, the vehicle is very agile for avoiding enemy fire. The player can throw grenades out of the Flyer by landing on the ground and letting its canopy open. In Metal Slug X, the Slug Flyer is strong enough to carry an SV-001 on top. The Slug Flyer is worth 100,000 points. SVX-17M Slug Mariner It's a single-crewed minisub used for Regular Army personnel to go underwater. It's equipped with two 10mm Vulcans that fire sinking shots to hit enemies below and powerful torpedoes which create large shockwaves upon contact. Like the Slug Flyer its best advantage is mobility. It first appears in Mission 1 of Metal Slug 3. It also shows up in Mission 3 when taking the lower tunnel. It appears again in Mission 4 of Metal Slug 5. Borobune Slug A freighter/fishing boat used by the Regular Army, rivaling the Rebel Hammer-Yangs. It's capable of storing a reasonable amount of material, including a terrestrial Slug in its center. It only appears in Mission 1 of Metal Slug 3. Elephant Slug It's similar to the Camel Slug, right down to the vulnerable operator. While the player can throw grenades on this Slug, it cannot jump and it is extremely slow. This tamed elephant is given a pair of Vulcans guns, and two different "trunk cannon" variants: * If it eats a box full of exaggeratedly-hot chili peppers, it will shoot out a fiery burst of flame when pressing the grenade button. * Eating a car battery will give the elephant the ability to shoot a lighting bolt from its trunk. This Slug is only available in Mission 2 of Metal Slug 3 if the player enters the "Iceman" cave. Ostrich Slug The same as the SV-Camel and Elephant Slug, it does not protect the player from enemy fire, and one can only throw grenades as the secondary fire. The only difference between it and other animal Slugs is that it's faster and can jump higher and longer. The Ostrich Slug can also turn around, although this action will make the player vulnerable for a few seconds until the ostrich finishes the turning animation. It appears in Mission 3 of Metal Slug 3 by entering a descending chute in the first section. In Metal Slug XX, the Ostrich Slug replaces the Slugnoid Type-B in Mission 4. LV Armor This mech is the Rebel Army's version of the Slugnoid. The LV Armor can double jump (thanks to booster unit on its back) by pressing the jump button again in midair. Unlike most Slugs, it is not equipped by a Vulcan. Instead, it uses special weapons, such as the Flame Shot, Heavy Machine Gun, Drop Shot, etc., already equipped or picked up. The LV Armor uses its claws as its melee, and can shoot a shell from its arm cannon. It appears in Mission 3 of Metal Slug 3, when taking any path except where the Ostrich Slug is found. It can also be found on the final mission when the spaceship is in self-destruction mode. This LV Armor comes equipped with the Flame Shot as a standard weapon and has only 10 units of ammunition that cannot be reloaded. The LV Armor is worth 300,000 points. SVX-22UG Drill Slug It was originally designed to dig tunnels underground to sneak inside an enemy base unnoticed, but it has seen much action. Pressing the jump button jacks it up and it will stay in that position until you press the jump button again. Pressing the grenade button will make the vehicle extend its drill. The drill is very effective against Big Snails, with a special killing animation for them (shown below), and especially Giant Caterpillars provided you attack it with a drill and Vulcan combo. As with most Slugs, this vehicle is fitted with a pair of standard-issue Vulcans. It only appears in Mission 4 of Metal Slug 3, if one takes the alternative path instead of taking the Warp Base that leads to the Japanese Army. SVH-03 Slug Copter Although hard to control, its main advantage is that its Vulcan can turn a full 360°, unlike the ones on the Slug Flyer that have a limited firing arc. It also utilizes a huge unguided bomb designed to deliver heavy damage on impact. It only appears in ''Metal Slug 3'''s Final Mission, with the player having a choice to choose between it and the Slug Flyer. Some Landseeks carry Slug Copters if the player is in their jetpack. Astro Slug It was designed after the Martian invasion (the treason) and those vehicles were incorporated inside large rockets to chase the Martians (two per rocket). The basic weapon is located in the Astro Slug's nose, can equip new weapons on the left and right pods, and gain a pair of Vulcans. Its secondary fire are two rocket missiles fired at once. It has good maneuverability. If a weapon pod is destroyed, then the player is able to regain it with weapon pickups found throughout the level (for example, Heavy Machine Guns or Laser Guns). If destroyed, the player will have to discard it and have to use a jetpack and conventional weapons. It cannot be re-obtained anywhere later in the level. The Astro Slug is found in the final mission of Metal Slug 3 after fighting the Hi-Do. Motorbike P.O.W. This vehicle is a WWII German BMW R75 motorcycle driven by a POW. It has no Vulcan attached, so the weapons are limited to whatever weapon the player has equipped. It is found in Mission 1 of Metal Slug 4. Bradley While it first appeared in the first game and subsequent games as a vehicle of the Rebellion Army, the player can only rider it in Mission 2 of ''Metal Slug 4''. The Bradley contains a Vulcan that becomes accessible once the player first enters the Slug. The other principal weapons are four cannons that drop missiles, two up or two down. Due to an in-game bug, it does not become invincible at any point after being hit, making it very vulnerable. Metal Claw It's almost equal to the Melty Honey. Both are light tanks equipped with rockets and spiked bulldozer blades, with the armor focused into the front of the chassis resulting in a vehicle that has strong frontal defense at the expense of a weaker overall body. The best feature that it has is that the character has additional armor that is capable of resisting enemy fire. The T-2B Melty Honey does not possess this skill, nor does it possess the Vulcan cannon either. Like the Bradley, the Metal Claw lacks invincibility frames when damaged. This Slug only appears in Mission 2 and Mission 5 of Metal Slug 4. Landseek First used by the Rebellion Army for transporting soldiers, it appears in many games of the ''Metal Slug'' series. Like the Motorcycle, it is used for a short time in Mission 2 on ''Metal Slug 4''. The only differences that it has are the driver and the color. Before the driver was a Rebel soldier, now he is a Regular Army prisoner. The original color was also replaced with a green color. Walking Machine Inspired by the mutated soldiers that appeared in Metal Slug 2, it is a mechanical variant. The siren it has above means that it is an exploration vehicle (perfect for what happens in the fourth mission with zombies and mummies). This vehicle is fitted with a pair of Vulcan guns, and it has a high jump. Like the animal Slugs, this machine can't protect the player from above or the sides and secondary fire is delegated to grenades. This Slug is found in Mission 4 of Metal Slug 4. Forklift The name says everything. Since this vehicle is not fitted with any weapons, the player uses their currently equipped weapon. Take care of enemy fire because this vehicle lacks protection from shots from above or behind. Pressing the grenade button makes this vehicle hit enemies with its front fork. Pressing the jump button jacks the machine up like the Drill Slug. To return to the floor, press jump again. This Slug is only available in Mission 5 of ''Metal Slug 4''. SVW-001 Slug Gunner This was created by engineers of the Regular Army who were fascinated with the LV Armors of the Rebel Army. It combines aspects of the SV-001 with those of the LV Armor. This Slug has legs that are useful for walking (obviously), but it moves slowly. It has a single Gatling gun in one arm and a pile bunker in the other for melee combat. When turning, it'll swap the weapons between its arms The Slug Gunner can return to the more traditional form of moving (like the SV-001) by holding the down button. It can move back and forward but not turn around. It appears a few times in Mission 1 and Mission 3 of Metal Slug 5, and in Metal Slug Advance once the appropriate card is found and activated. The Slug Gunner is also available in Metal Slug 3D. Augensterm This spider-like Slug is armed with two Vulcan cannons which can move in a 360º degree angle, a bit like the add-on that the Astro Slug can obtain in ''Metal Slug 3''. Also, instead of a cannon like an ordinary Slug, it is equipped with a harpoon, which can be fired from the top or bottom of the Slug. It only appears in Metal Slug 5's final mission during the subway section. TIAF600 Slug Mobile This vehicle was inspired by the Fiat 500 Topolino. It's basically a normal Fiat 500, but with a Vulcan cannon attached to the side and a concealed rocket launcher under the hood. It's one of the fastest Slugs and can jump insanely high. It only appears in Metal Slug 5, at the start of the final mission. Donkey Slug Like many animal Slugs, this vehicle consists of a donkey with two Vulcan Cannons and an extra cannon attachment - a strange type of wagon that has the same function of the cannon of the SV-001. Without this attachment you throw your normal grenades instead. It only appears in Mission 2 of ''Metal Slug 6''. Protogunner The Protogunner is one of the vehicles from Metal Slug 6. It is a prototype of the Slug Gunner but it has some major differences: it lacks arms but moves much more quickly than its finalized counterpart and it sports two Vulcan cannons on the sides (that can be fixed, like Tarma' skill, by anyone) instead of the Gatling gun and pile bunker. Plus it cannot crouch, double jump and more importantly, it doesn't have any kind of protection for the operator; the cannon however remains the same. It is used in Mission 3 of Metal Slug 6 during the fight against the Brain Robot. The Protogunner is worth 300,000 points. Slug Digger The Slug Digger is a bizarre multi-purpose vehicle. This Slug is best described as a "subterranean-flying-drill-helicopter-hybrid." It has retractable drills on the left, right, and bottom sides, which are used to drill into the earth, and sports two Vulcan cannons, which can also be used to drill through things by firing bullets into the dirt. The player cannot get out of the Slug or use it for a suicide attack, thus, if the Slug Digger is destroyed, the player is killed. Its cannon shot is a mine that stays in place until an enemy touches it or it is shot. This Slug is only available during the final mission of Metal Slug 6, where it's used to burrow down into the Invaders' underground hive. Rootmars Slug The Rootmars Slug lets the player ride Rootmars. He is equipped with two fixed Vulcans (but only one is used in one-player mode) and his brain wave attack, useful for plowing through hordes of enemies. Unlike most Slugs, two players can ride the Rootmars at once. He appears in the fourth mission of Metal Slug 6. If the player rides him, he will also save the player instead of Morden, with some Martians in Mini-UFOs. . Slug Trolley This Slug is only found in ''Metal Slug 7''.'' It is designed to move along railway lines. Apart from the usual Vulcan, the Slug itself has no cannon attachment. It does has the ability to attach four extra cannon carriages, which gives the Slug a huge firepower advantage over the other slugs. However, each one attached slows down the Slug's speed considerably, so you have to be careful about that. The cannons themselves are also vulnerable to enemy fire and can be destroyed with a single shot. When crouching, the Slug's hatch opens up and the player can lob hand grenades. It only appears in Mission 2 of [[Metal Slug 7|''Metal Slug 7]] and ''Metal Slug XX''. The Slug Trolley is worth 300,000 points. Each surviving wagon is worth 100,000 points. Slug Armor The Slug Armor is basically an upgrade from the LV Armor. The differences is that it now only uses an unlimited supply of machine gun ammo, instead of being allowed to equip different types of guns. It also has a cannon equipped to its back. The Slug Armor can also punch with either of its arms and use its rocket thrusters to move faster and ram enemy infantry. It appears on Mission 3 of ''Metal Slug 7'' inside of a Super Vehicle Crate during the fight against the Crablops. In Metal Slug XX, it instead swaps places with the Slugnoid in the same mission, and, in two player, is also found at the beginning of the Final Mission. The Slug Armor is worth 300,000 points. Slug Gigant The Slug Gigant appears in Metal Slug 7. It is the largest Slug to be created, but is very slow because of this. The Slug Gigant is equipped with only one Vulcan (or 2 Vulcans in ''Metal Slug XX''). By pressing the grenade button, it sweeps its arms up while simultaneously sending a green shockwave, which can do serious damage to any enemy vehicle that gets in its way. The player can position where the Slug can place this attack by holding either up or down. The Slug Giant's arms can be moved to protect from enemy projectiles. The player can swing its arms to smack enemies and enemy vehicles off the sky. Its fee is used to stomp grounded troops. In co-op, both players use the Slug Gigant at once. Player 1 controls its feet, arms, shockwaves, and frontal Vulcan. Player 2 controls the shoulder Vulcan. Getting hit swaps the players' mech controls. It appears in Mission 6 of ''Metal Slug 7'' and ''Metal Slug XX''. It is noted that, for player one, the frontal Vulcan's bullets travels straight in Metal Slug 7 and arcs downwards in Metal Slug XX. With the exception of a specific Combat School mission, the Slug Gigant is required with the fight against the Rebel Gigant; no bonus points are given in the Recaptured Prisoners screen. Slug Attacker The Slug Attacker is a Slug Gunner whose only weapon is a large pile driver that can produce explosive impacts on its tip. The Slug can deform from human/attack mode and tank/defend mode depending on the enemy proximity. The Slug Attacker's main gimmick is survivability; it has a copious amount of health, can self-repair, its tank mode can deflect enemy attacks, and can counter in its human mode. The Slug Attacker is playable by unlocking Amber at the appropriate Box Crank in Metal Slug Attack. The Blue Slug Attacker is accessible by purchasing Special Amber unit parts in the POW Shop. Slug Defender The Slug Defender is a Protogunner modified with electric attacks. The blue Slug Defender produces surges and short-range energy fields. The red Slug Defender produces surges, fires plasma balls, and generates moving energy fields. Both Slugs can stun enemy units. The blue Slug Defender is playable by unlocking Molly at the appropriate Box Crank in Metal Slug Attack. The red Slug Defender is accessible by unlocking Special Molly either by purchasing unit parts in the Extra Shop and Rare Shop or using the Medal Crank. Ball Slug This lightweight but extremely shaky spherical Slug is armed with a double cannon on top. When closed, it can stomp on enemies or open up its sides to fire light orbs in a similar manner to the Sol Dae Rokker. The Ball Slug is invulnerable to enemy attacks when closed. The Ball Slug can be purchased at the Mars Shop in Metal Slug Attack. The Ball Slug MKII and Golden Ball Slug are currently unavailable. Slug Square A long version of the SV-001, the Slug Square replaces its Vulcan with Gatling guns. It has three cannons, one of the front and two on the sides, that have piercing shells. The Slug Square has a flat roof so that Regular soldiers can fight on top of it. The Slug Square can be unlocked by purchasing unit parts in the Try Line Used Shop. The Slug Square MKII is currently unavailable. TS-001 "Tandem Slug" The TS-001 is two separate Slugs in tandem, hence the name. The front Slug is called the Slug Puncher and uses its fists for close combat. The back Slug (that currently has no name) uses a file and a piercing front cannon for long range attacks. The Slug Puncher takes the front lines, and the back Slug fights after the first is destroyed. MS-Heart controls the TS-001. An individual Slug Puncher with shockwave attacks controlled by an AI is also available. The TS-001 can be unlocked at the appropriate Box Crank in Metal Slug Attack Slug Rising A hatchless Slug Gunner on treads, the Slug Rising's weapons include a Gatling gun, a pile driver, and rockets inside of its back. The front contains a cannon that opens up when the Slug Rising rises upwards. All attacks are plasma-based and are able to stun enemy units. The Slug Rising is playable by unlocking Maggie at the appropriate Step Up Crank in Metal Slug Attack. Tiger Slug The Tiger Slug is an armed tiger that accompanies Growl wherever he goes. It is equipped with a Vulcan, a rocket launcher, and a mine launcher. Growl himself attacks alongside his tiger companion with his spear. He can also feed it to enter enemy lines for a short time. The Tiger Slug is playable by unlocking Growl at the appropriate Step Up Crank in ''Metal Slug Attack''. Giant Copter The Giant Copter is a modified Slug Copter on top of a large mecha. It attacks by punching with its fists connected to elastic arms. Its shoulder cannons fire gigantic, floating balls that delete projectiles and explode on contact. Contrary to its name, the Slug Copter is only used for Midori to escape. Unused Slugs *"The Jet": A unused vehicle in Metal Slug 5 that may support the player or the Shooting Ray. It can also be a playable slug that may need to be stolen to obtain its vulcan. Based on Messerschmitt Me. 163 Comet jet plane. *'Black Hound: '''A secret mini-boss in ''Metal Slug 5. It can be only obtained in Metal Slug Advance by finding its card and turning in on at the menu. The playable Black Hound has a mortar but lacks the Vulcan and laser. Category:Bosses Category:Vehicles Category:Regular Army Vehicles Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Gameplay Elements